User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive 7
This is an archive of my talk page, from May 29th, 2007 to June 21st, 2007. Please don't edit it; leave comments and messages on my talk page. "suck less plx Tanaric" Shouldn't that be "suck less pls Tanaric", or something of that nature? suck less plx Auron. —Tanaric 23:16, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :U both r teh sux. XD --Xasxas256 23:53, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::Rong, i r teh secks. But aside from that, I have no idea when people started using "plx," but I picked it up awhile back. -Auron 23:57, 29 May 2007 (CDT) :::This guy in my guild always says "plox". But then again I think he's an alien O:— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:59, 29 May 2007 (CDT) ::::People actually type that seriously? I hate the Internet. —Tanaric 01:00, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::I must say I kinda like the way that nobody writes "you fail" and it's derivatives on this wiki, it's nowhere near as funny as people think it is (even when they're saying it ironically, acknowledging it's stupidity) and it makes you sound far far far less leet than you think you are. I don't have any problems with "suck less plx Tanaric" though, that could catch on! --Xasxas256 ::::::You fail, Xas. I'M LEET AND I NO IT! -Auron 01:15, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::Nope just predicable, even Blind Freddy sitting at the very back of the room could see that coming! --Xasxas256 01:25, 30 May 2007 (CDT) ::::::::It's true, I asked the guy. —Tanaric 01:30, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :::::::::Came from plz and since on a qwerty keyboard, x is next to z, yeah. Became an internet stupidy thing. And now you know! --Mgrinshpon 18:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) Fits well :) [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:33, 30 May 2007 (CDT) :By the by, how about "suck Tanaric/Auron less plx"? ^^ -Silk Weaker 02:55, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::Overly sexual imho. -Auron 02:58, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::I am completely okay with that. —Tanaric 19:54, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::If I may interject; I am not okay with that. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:18, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::If Tanaric wants to, I'll go along with it. As long as I'm drunk. -Auron 00:21, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Oh god. What do I have to do to keep you away from alcoholic beverages? (or at least, prevent you from passing on any details of you and Tanaric's exploits...) --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:31, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::"Hey I'm pregnant" is always quite sobering, no wait that *might* be too "''Overly sexual imho"! --Xasxas256 00:51, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::There's always day after pills. For Tanaric, ofc. -Auron 01:17, 1 June 2007 (CDT) aaaaaaaaieeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeeee look what you've done to recent changes you bastard!— [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 02:46, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :Checking recent changes was my hobby. You ruined my life, Auron. -Silk Weaker 02:47, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::o.O Took out 250-300 builds in less than a minute. Go do RL for 10 minutes and come back, more interesting stuff should be on recent changes :P -Auron 02:48, 31 May 2007 (CDT) :::Muhahahahaha! [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:50, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::::It's okay, constantly checking recent changes at this time is like waiting for Starcraft 2 release date to come out. You know you shouldn't bother, but you spam refesh anyway. -Silk Weaker 02:54, 31 May 2007 (CDT) ::I just looked at the bottom of the deletion log. same issue Auron. You broke it. — [[User:JediRogue|'JediRogue']] 04:01, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Gem's fixing it. -Auron 04:05, 1 June 2007 (CDT) Deleteful was Auron to be abolished: :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye full side.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye chest&feet front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye chest&feet back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye hands&legs front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye hands&legs back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm back.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female undye helm side.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female purple full front.jpg :Image:Armor Chainmail Warrior female purple full back.jpg ::with love. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 04:56, 1 June 2007 (CDT) :::Some of those are still linked to (the top one, for example, is used in Warrior armor). -Auron 05:02, 1 June 2007 (CDT) ::::fixed the top. it's only used in pages that need to be deleted anyways. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:26, 2 June 2007 (CDT) another batch: :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye Overview.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Undye LeggingsGloves.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Dye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R Tyrian F Dye LeggingsGloves.jpg :--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 14:28, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Would have deleted them, but htey are all in use. -- (gem / talk) 16:28, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :still more :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Left.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Right.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Arms&Legs Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Arms&Legs Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Chest&Feet Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Undye Chest&Feet Back.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Green Front.jpg :Image:Armor R Studded Leather F Green Back.jpg :and the used by is an inclusion cache bug. the armor art pages include the galleries, and don't always disapear from the used in list on a page when the galleries are updated. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 21:49, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Kk, wiped that bunch. -Auron 21:56, 3 June 2007 (CDT) :::Isn't it better to just rely on rather than creating a bunch of ? --Ab.Er.Rant (msg Aberrant80) 22:03, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Huh? -Auron 22:13, 3 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeah, should have bothered to check. :D -- (gem / talk) 00:08, 4 June 2007 (CDT) :::::auron requested it this way, but i can't seem to dredg up where. --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:56, 4 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::Here. It's an option, you can use del tags if you prefer. I'm removing the []'s after I delete them so they won't be wantedpages. -Auron 02:07, 4 June 2007 (CDT) i like this plan :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye full left.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye chest&feet front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye chest&feet back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye hands&legs front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye hands&legs back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm front.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm back.jpg :Image:Armor Knight's Warrior Female undye helm side.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Helmet front.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Helmet profile.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Overview front.jpg :Image:Knights Armor Female Dyed Overview back.jpg :with love --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 00:01, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::i will continue to fill your page with delete lists, FOREVER! HAHAHHAA! :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black front.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black back.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black right.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black left.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black VestBoots back.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black LegginsGloves front.jpg :Image:Armor Necro Elite Necrotic 15k black LegginsGloves back.jpg ::--Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 01:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) still more :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Undye Overview.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Undye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Undye LeggingsGloves.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Undye Mask.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Undye Mask2.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Dye VestBoots.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Dye LeggingsGloves.jpg :Image:Armor R ShingJea F Dye Mask.jpg ::did you want me to link them for easy delete, like this, or just put the page name up so you don't have to re-edit the list? --Honorable Sarah image:Honorable_Icon.gif 23:26, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::missed one Image:Armor_R_Shing_Jea_F_Undye_Full.jpg :::Keep linkin' em, I'll remove the stuff after I delete it. -Auron 23:31, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Build delete Erm, why did you delete my build archive? I'd like an answer ASAP. -- Nova -- ( ) 09:06, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :According to the logs it was for a "builds copyvio". In other words, you can't just save a builds page, you have to have the history/credits. See User talk:Auron of Neon/Archive effort for more info and remember PvXwiki has them anyway. --Xasxas256 09:44, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::It would be nice if he actually checked to see that all the builds had other contributors, because a few of them were wrote up by me... I guess he was having too much fun ^_^ -- Nova -- ( ) 09:56, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Which ones were yours? I'll restore them as soon as I can. -Auron 16:28, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Discussion was continued here. -Auron 18:04, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Guest List You and anyone reading this might want to take a look at This Page. If you ever need a guest for anything just message someone from that list, or if you find yourself not getting your daily helping of PvP add your name to the list. Hopefully it will keep gaining popularity until everytime someone needs a guest, they turn to it first (after their friends list). Next time you're in a group and need 1 more but cant seem to find one, think about it. Tell your guildies too, I know ipod is full of PvP players. VegaObscura 01:55, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :>.>...that may be because ipod is a PvP guild. Go figure :p. [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:03, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::Looks like a clever idea. Wonder how big it might end up getting... ::...oh, and the original link was broken for some reason, so I switched it from an inter-wiki link to a simple hyperlink. Works now. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 02:51, 2 June 2007 (CDT) :::Thanks. The link worked for me, but it might be because that page is part of the userspace of the account I'm logged into. VegaObscura 03:09, 2 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Yeah, it gave me an error message when I clicked it. Seemed like a working link from the code, though... dunno why it wasn't working. ::::I would add my name to the list, if I wasn't so hard to reach in-game... :D --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 04:07, 2 June 2007 (CDT) Breast cancer awareness I don't mean to sound insensitive, but who the hell isn't aware of breast cancer? —Tanaric 09:06, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I don't care about the awareness part much, but I find it interesting that people put this stuff together in-game. Just thought I'd support their cause (Plus, my whammo used to have pink armor) :P -Auron 09:17, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::It pisses me off because it smacks of charity but really isn't. Why not, "Instead of spending that hour killing stuff to get money for pink dye, work an hour of overtime and donate the proceeds to a breast cancer charity!" Then you'd actually be doing something. —Tanaric 09:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::It's charity for the lazy. Helps them sleep better at night, I guess. -Auron 09:33, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::An hour to buy pink dye? How inefficient. :P But I agree. At least they will raise awareness - for the trade spammers in the int district... - BeXor 09:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Meh, I saw it in the sanctuary between quests in PvE, so it wasn't for the trade spammers :P -Auron 09:38, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::It's a good cause, breast cancer is the most prevalent form of cancer in women I believe. A while ago I went to the first big breast cancer awareness awareness AFL match and there will be another one this year. I think there's a certain identity distress and emotional issues when it comes to this form of cancer, I guess in a similar way to men who are diagnosed with testicular cancer. Hmm I've typed this too slowly, there's been several comments now but I still think the idea of raising awareness to help give some support to the sufferers and try and remove some of the social stigma associate with it is worth supporting. I'll throw that screenie on my user page for now and if someone makes a userbox I'll replace it with that. You can argue that people who are "only" raising awareness are wasting your time but I have more of a problem with the cynics who mock their efforts, they piss me off more... --Xasxas256 09:52, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::Hey, it's not like I've done nothing. I've contributed money to breast cancer research. I totally agree it's important. Nobody saying that breast cancer isn't worth worrying about or that it's a bad cause. If there's a certain identity distress with breast cancer, maybe it's because everybody and their sister walks around wearing a damned pink ribbon these days. Great. You're charitable. I don't want to hear about it. A friend of mine with breast cancer had a rough time with it. And you know what? '''Of course she's gonna have a rough time, she had cancer!' And she got awfully tired of everybody telling her how it was going to be okay, and how God was going to see her through, and similar bullshit. She didn't want your faux empathy, because you hadn't been there and you didn't know. All she wanted was to be treated like anyone else, and that's the one thing she couldn't get from nearly anybody. :::::::So, yeah, I guess I'm a cynic. But I'd rather be the cynic who actually helps the cause than the hypocrite who just looks like he's helping the cause. :::::::—Tanaric 10:04, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Wow that's terrible Tanaric, really terrible and I don't think your cynasism is helping the cause. We're talking about a game here, what do you expect the guy to stand their in middle of LA and announce that for every dollar you donate to breast cancer research he'll match? So your efforts to further charitable causes are so amazing that this person's little project is so pitiful that it pisses you off. Not that you wish more could be done or you think that this is just a start and we need to go further, no this is such a piss poor effort in your eyes that you're rilled by it. ::::::::Who do you think people set up support groups, who do you think set up http://www.fieldofwomen.org.au, which I linked to earlier, it's people who've got breast cancer. Yeah everyone deals with things in their own ways, if you friend didn't want to talk about it much then that's totally her decision and people should respect that. But for people react differently, who want to fight it head on, to let people know that there's others like them out there, that there's no shame in it and you're no less of a woman because of breast cancer then I think people should damn well respect that too, everybody is different and who the fuck are you to say it pisses you off? If you don't want to support this person's endeavor then that's fine but why belittle those who do want support it? It may not interest you or you "don't want to hear about it" but you know what, maybe it's not about you. --Xasxas256 10:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::It's not about breast cancer either! It's about making themselves look good and making themselves feel better about not actually being charitable. Fuck that. There's not a single person in the civilized world who isn't "aware" of breast cancer. Seeing a bunch of pink assholes in Lion's Arch straight up isn't helping. —Tanaric 10:46, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::So everyone who will be there; and I have no idea what the numbers will be but I hope for a good turnout, but everybody will be there purely to self indulge in a feeling of pointless smugness? Take another example, like most Australians I don't believe that Australia should have gone to war in Iraq but I deeply respect those people who march to the Shrine of Remembrance on ANZAC day. Not just those who served or their family but also the people who are marching to say thanks to our current veterans and to remember those who died serving their country. That said I'm sure there's lots of veterans who don't like to talk about the war, who don't like to think about it and don't march on ANZAC day. I respect both groups and I don't see the ANZAC day marches as pointless, I'm not a war veteran but from the clips I've seen from the veterans who at the marches, they appreciate the support and the fact that millions of dollar are not raised for them and their widows has never been brought up. I see these "pink gatherings" not as revenue raises but shows of solidarity amongst those we've survived it, a chance to remember those who didn't make it, an opportunity perhaps to give out some information and a chance for the community to show their support and I cannot work out why you're so against it. --Xasxas256 11:13, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::::I don't see those two examples as being anywhere near equal. I myself have gathered in support of military members, not because I support the current actions of our military, but because I support anybody who chooses to give their life for a cause. That support is meaningful because, at least in America, many people are vehemently anti-soldier, and they give the soldiers a hard time about their chosen profession. In such a gathering, you serve to buttress the ideological conviction of "support the troops." :::::::::::In contrast, there is nobody advocating for more breast cancer. Thus, wearing pink and saying "less breast cancer!" isn't exactly meaningful. Everybody wants breast cancer to go away. :::::::::::The military is full of people who actively chose to join the military. In contrast, nobody chooses to have breast cancer. The military members fight for their lives because they believe that they must so that others don't have to. A breast cancer victim fights for her life because she herself doesn't want to die. The two cases aren't remotely similar. :::::::::::I am not against charity. I have nothing but hope that breast cancer victims will recover. I advocate breast self exams, and have arranged how-to demonstrations by hospital workers for my residents (I'm a resident assistant at my college). I am merely against gatherings that waste a significant amount of man-hours -- there are a million other things those people could be doing in order to help eradicate the disease and help the victims of it. :::::::::::(Edit conflict) Give out information, in game filled primarily with 14-19 year old males? Sure, breast cancer affects a few men, but you're not gonna get some gamer kid to fear that. Further, it takes more than one person to give out breast cancer information? No need to gather for that. Finally, everybody knows what breast cancer is and what the symptoms are. You can meaningfully teach someone how to do a breast self-exam, but you'll have a hard time doing that over the Internet. :::::::::::—Tanaric 11:29, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::::::/back from a night's sleep. Anybody reading this is surely thinking that two blokes arguing on the merits of a breast cancer awareness event is rather comical. Anyway I don't really have much more to say although it's kinda funny to see such a firey idealogical and serious debate on Auron's talk page of all places! I'm never going to "convince" you so there's little point in arguing although I find it a little sad that someone who works in this area is so against this. So I'll just say a few things, there's plenty of girls playing GW and yes I totally agree that real life demonstrations are far better than a bit of an in game spiel but that's not to say that this cannot be useful. I don't know the organiser of this, perhaps there's no single organiser, it's just an idea that's taken off, I don't know. But I wonder if there people involved would have the capacity to organise RL demonstrations, like you're able to. I don't really know if everybody knows what breast cancer is and what the symptoms are, I profess my ignorance. Hell, even if this event just acts as a reminder then I'd say it was a success. Why limit yourself to only face to face methods? Why not take advantage of the internet's ability to reach large group of people at once? Even if this means that you cannot cover everything at once. I mean you could actually be a really useful to a project like this and could say some important information. Like for example, how often are you supposed to check yourself? I disagree that "everyone" knows this stuff already or almost everyone diagnosed with breast cancer would catch it at the early stages. --Xasxas256 18:49, 7 June 2007 (CDT) (ri) Personally I found it very strange that they were announcing "Breast Cancer awareness day" in mid June, when the real Breast Cancer awareness month is October and Pink Ribbon day is October 22 in Australia (I know that these things shouldn't be relegated to only a month, and there is merchandise for the charities here all year long) and it just smacked of ignorance to me. And holding the event in a trade center that is filled with spam, and generally wont be visited by ordinary players is another very strange thing too. I personally would be very surprised if they actually did anything other than stand around with pink armor. As someone who has a family member who has gone through a breast cancer scare, other family members who have passed away from this and as a person that deals with the risk of this every day, I can say that I find their "campaign" very odd. It just seems like they started off on the wrong side of the deal - "let's dye our armor pink, ooh and let's say it's for Breast Cancer awareness". But then again, there is always the possibility someone in DRGN is dealing with this right now, and that's why they are holding it at a strange time. I haven't read anything about it other than that screencap, maybe they have some proper info on a forum. - BeXor 21:12, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :Here's the claim made at an RPG forum post which explains the date chosen: "it's a little spontaneous, but the truth is you shouldn't have to wait for one month to help support to breast cancer awareness. We decided June 16th since school will be out and hopefully more people will be willing to help us and more importantly, one of our guild member's mother is a breast cancer survivor and June 16th is her birthday." --- Barek (talk • ) - 21:27, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Fair enough then! :) Now that I know there's thought and dedication behind it rather than randomness, I'll try to be there and spread the word. :) - BeXor 22:18, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Also back from a night's sleep. Sorry I got so "fiery" up there, Xasxas. I didn't mean any offense to you, and I hope you didn't take any. :::I don't intend to argue anymore, but I'd just like to explain one ideological differences your last post made me aware of. You're right -- perhaps not everyone knows as much as they should. However, I'd argue that nearly everyone knows that 1) breast cancer is by far the most prevalent type of cancer among women and just about as many people know that 2) it's detectable by yourself, using some method. At that point, I believe that one has a responsibility to do a little research themselves. My heart goes out to anyone who finds a lump, goes in, and gets treated, because the treatment process isn't comfortable no matter what stage the cancer is in. I have significantly less pity for those who don't check, or for those who check, find the lump, and out of fear of the unknown, don't tell anybody. Everybody's been given enough information to find all the information. :::I think I've made my position clear, and at this point I'm happy to agree to disagree. :) :::—Tanaric 01:54, 8 June 2007 (CDT) ::::I agree with Tanaric, that this event is utterly ridiculous. Sitting on your ass, farming, is helping absolutely no one. Sadly, less people then you are aware of Tanaric, actually realize the dangers behind Breast Cancer. Many are ignorant to the fact, that they are even susceptible. This is the truth (Hopefully) people are preaching. Well, thats the two-cents of some guy behind his comp. Have fun, and play nice guys ;). [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 02:18, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :::::I think someone should hold a testicular cancer awareness drive. Now that's something that should have more public awareness. Boys have to look after their bits too. - BeXor 04:01, 8 June 2007 (CDT) :For anyone who feels that this event is relatively pointless, there are options. On June 16th in the Seattle area is the Susan G. Komen Race for the Cure event to raise awareness and raise funds for cancer research. Similar events are held around the world, although I only had the link for the ones in the United States. Other organizations such as Y-me, etc hold events as well. For anyone who trully wants to help raise awareness, they should look into these and similar groups. --- Barek (talk • ) - 10:36, 8 June 2007 (CDT) Guildless Come join penny :D — Skuld 18:41, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :I heard he was going to start a TA guild. --Fyren 18:43, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::Now that you're in Hawaii how many hours difference are you from Australian EST? :P --Xasxas256 18:50, 7 June 2007 (CDT) :::Uh... no idea. -Auron 21:36, 7 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Return to some imba fun! I'll join you on weekends. --Xasxas256 21:57, 7 June 2007 (CDT) Compliments Compliments on your two-tanks-in-one build. I managed to get a flawless and glad point on my first try (using the same name Readem used for his version of the Powerhouse Nuker build)...I'll upload it and show you if you want...and maybe make a User: Auron of Neon/Pro Builds In Action for pictures of these awesome builds.— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 23:20, 10 June 2007 (CDT) :Go for it, although I'm not sure it's necessary. Everybody knows those builds pwn :P -Auron 01:25, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Sig Just asking, but what the hell is the little thing next to your sig? A piece of bacon? [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 01:30, 11 June 2007 (CDT) :Elit Druin. -Auron 01:37, 11 June 2007 (CDT) Your new sig is driving me crazy. I keep looking at it going, why the heck is auron signing like that. use teh tildes man. Then I hovered and saw that you hid your link in apparent plain text. There's got to be some rule against that. Let me make you a new sig: [[User:Auron of Neon|'Auron]] <3' A really pretty pink one! — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:09, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :o rly -[[User:Auron of Neon|[[User:Auron of Neon|'Auron]] <3']] 00:19, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::Yeh that worked. Auron 00:20, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::IDK how you screwed up a perfectly beautiful sig. If you change your sig to that, I'll give you a present ingame. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:22, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::Plx sucks less and both go back to your old superior sig images! --Xasxas256 00:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Name+little pic = boring. Xasxas is just pissed cause he failed at fixing my userpage and my sig is one pixel too long. =D — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:28, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::That little pic has a lot of history behind it... -Auron 00:34, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::You did take it out of your sig right? Cause your sig looks like Auron now instead of um this. Now make your sig pink. Soooo hawt— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 00:41, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::::::Going to miss that piece of bacon.... [[User:Readem|'Readem']] (''talk''* ) 00:51, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::::::::lol... :D— [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 00:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) -[[User:Auron of Neon|'Auron]] <3u' 01:09, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :It doesn't like having <3 in the sig, it thinks the less than sign is incomplete HTML. -Auron 01:13, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::That's so hawt. You should make it bold so its a little easier to read but otherwise oh em gee. hawtest sig on a guy ever. — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 01:16, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::WTF!!! pwns pink writing anyday! :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:31, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::::♥ - BeXor 01:32, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Actually, I used to be a big fan of cheese. It was the reason I won class president that one time. Yep, 7th-9th grade was all about the cheese. Now: [[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] = perfect. (thanks Bexor) Actually... I might do that.... — [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 01:38, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Lulz -[[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] 01:45, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Dude... :I think I need to rv User:Auron of Neon/Sig and then protect it! --Xasxas256 01:50, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::/agree -[[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] 01:52, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::NOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOOO!!!!— [[User:JediRogue|'Rogue']] 09:22, 14 June 2007 (CDT) and how did i get into an edit conflict with tildes and my signature?! What do you think? *spins around* —[[User:JediRogue|'♥Jedi♥Rogue♥']] 21:06, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :This is the best auron sig ever: -- Auron Likez Cheez (The edible kind) or of course -- Auron — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 21:50, 14 June 2007 (CDT) i c u i c u in HA! nice rank, i cant get teams cus am only r1 :(. u playing para-spike? — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:07, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Was testing a paraway build... just lost in halls vs that team of rawr and iQ people. It's a halls build, overall, but when we're simply outmatched, we lose. -[[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] 06:09, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::never gotten to halls myself :( shame rly... am not that bad at pvp just no1 takes a r1 seriously and my guild wont gvg. — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:13, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::I just disbanded my group, do you need an extra? -[[User:Auron of Neon|♥ Auron ♥ ]] 06:15, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::naw am all on my own, and i best get studying..got stats as level exam this afternoon :s — ~Soqed Hozi~ 06:19, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::Sa'll good. If you see me in HA, bug me and see if I have a spot open :p -Auron 06:21, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Blood donor Dang, you deleted it faster than I could slap a delete tag on it! --Gimmethegepgun 09:23, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :lol, me too. But the page is back again, I think. ~Nahka~ 09:24, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::No, now it has a capital D! AMAZING! --Gimmethegepgun 09:25, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::I was adding that delete tag as well....Lord of all tyria 09:27, 14 June 2007 (CDT) Auron Auron iz gay? pinkish style me does not liky 86.83.15.245 :pink? --> Auron 21:43, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::orly!?!?!?!? ~~—''The preceding unsigned comment was added by'' Blastedt ( ) }. :::Scroll 2 topics up. —[[User:ShadyGuy|'Shady'Guy]] 06:11, 16 June 2007 (CDT) What's in a name? I don't feel like looking to see if this question has been asked before. Anyway, so what does your name mean, Auron? What's so Neon about you? and are you really of? And yes, I know, curiosity killed the cat, but as you can see, I'm no cat. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 22:57, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :Heh. Long story. I was originally Auron of Joo; I had tried to register "Auron" but it was already taken, and that had been my moniker for awhile by then. So I decided to throw in my guild name, as well; we were the Warriors Of Joo JOO (not Jew; j00 as in "you"). It was my first guild, and the people that brought me over to GW from D2 were in it. So I was pretty happy for a long time (a few months). Then, I split off with another of the officers to make a PvP/PvE guild (*way* before I actually PvP'd). That guild was named Neon Death Squad NeoN, and was a pretty fun effort. Upon creating that guild, I registered a new account on GWiki and stopped using the old one. So... a little longer than a year ago, I was really Of Neon; since then, I've been in upwards of 50 guilds (yeah, I'm an eternal guildhopper). Anyway... yeah. I'm not Sigm@, so I'm not gonna change my name as often as I change guilds :P -Auron 23:21, 14 June 2007 (CDT) ::LOL Auron of Joo XD. [[User:Readem|'Readem]] (''talk''* ) 23:26, 14 June 2007 (CDT) :::Technically, Sigm@ is and has always been Sigm@. He's just been Sigm@ many times over. :P --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:30, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::And just to note, User:Auron has no contributions and an empty userpage. Looks like it's just a placeholder at the moment. :::...technically, you said you won't change names as often as you change guilds... you can still change your name about 49 times, if need be. Hehe. :::And as a bonus question! What does "Auron" mean? Just a random jumble of letters, or a cleverly-concocted mixture of letters and meanings? :::Once I've figured out Auron's name, I'm off to start working over another user. First name I spot gets the mark of curiousity. *looks up* heya Readem! --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'ioruji '''D'erako.>']] 00:37, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::::*looks down* heya Cheese! :D — [[User:Cheese Slaya|'Cheese Slaya']] (Talk) 01:20, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Auron is a Final Fantasy X Character I believe. Not sure if it is a purposeful reference or just an accident (although it would be a pretty big coincidence). But, that's at least one meaning for Auron. *Goes to check Wikipedia* [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 01:45, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :::::Hmmm... according to Wikipedia Disambiguation, other possible meanings for Auron are: It is the name of two DC Comics Super Heroes... and it is also the name of a Ski Resort in the French Alps. Go figure. [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 01:46, 15 June 2007 (CDT) What does "Auron" mean? Well... back when I started GW for the first time, I looked at all the classes, like most people do. "Warrior? Meh... looks fun, I'll try it later. Ranger? Not my style tbh. Necro? Psh, got old in d2. Monk? Sure... later. Mesmer? ...lololol wtf is a mesmer!" And so I settled on elementalist thinking I'd be throwing around fireballs like the druids in the Shannara series. I tried a few of the druid names, only to find that they'd all been taken. My most-wanted name was Ahren Elessedil; so I thought for a second, changed the phonetics on the first name, and went with it. In case you couldn't tell, I'm quite a Shannara fan :P -Auron 02:54, 15 June 2007 (CDT) :...Hey look DE! It's a pretty big coincidence! :Awesome to hear the story behind it though. I always love when people's usernames have a good backstory... Cheese Slaya's an exception. You don't need a backstory for that name to be awesome. --image:GEO-logo.png [[user:Jioruji Derako|'J'''ioruji '''D'erako.>''']] 03:28, 15 June 2007 (CDT) ::It is, interestingly though, I've actually read quite a few books in the Shannarah series. [[user:Defiant Elements|*Defiant Elements*']] [[user talk:Defiant Elements|+talk'']] 20:41, 15 June 2007 (CDT) Auron, if you want to give it a meaning, is likely derived from Latin auros, which means gold (it's where the Periodic Table abbreviation for gold, Au, comes from). Auron hence is likely to mean something akin to golden. In fact, that's the only thing I can see it meaning. Soja 21:16, 19 June 2007 (CDT) temp protect Can i suggest a temp protect for a day. -- Xeon 07:55, 15 June 2007 (CDT)